


EAC2 Fic

by timeladyleo



Series: Fandot Creativity [9]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, eac2 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeladyleo/pseuds/timeladyleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the fic I wrote at EAC2! Four written at the lovely jay-eagle's workshop, the others at the live creativity night! +three from the online workshop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character Lists 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written at jay-eagle's workshop for the game where we made lists of items a character may own, and wrote about that. Naturally, I chose Carolyn because I am totally predictable ;)

Never would Carolyn admit to being even at all sentimental, not openly. To Herc, she could be sharp, teasing him and laughing at his distaste for sheep and making sure all the gifts she got him had one on in some way to avoid any soppiness. Arthur too saw her prickly side, though never doubted that she loved him. She said it through actions, not words, but he knew she would always be there.

However, something few people knew about were her photo albums. She kept them hidden, secret in a bottom drawer concealed under an old tablecloth. It wasn't that she didn't want Herc or Arthur or anyone to stumble upon them by accident as much as she felt they were her own personal records, best kept where only she could find them. From time to time she got them out to look at times past. 

They were in a strict chronological order. The first was mostly her in her youth as a stewardess, one or two of her family, some of her first husband. There was only one of Gordon, taken on their wedding day. She had never felt able to throw that one out like she had every other one. 

In the second was little Arthur. Going through it saw him grow up. Her favourite was one where he was small, just starting to look to the stars and wonder about them. His binoculars were in his hands, looking far too big for him as he gazed into the distance, beaming. 

In the third was MJN. The opening image was a picture of the four of them. Douglas was smirking at Martin who looked furious, blushing and in the middle of what looked like telling Douglas off. Meanwhile Arthur was saying something to Carolyn, waving his arms around at her. It was a family photo in every sense, because they _were_ in every way apart from blood. It was the perfect photo to sum MJN up, and one that made her smile every time she saw it. 

And, of course, there were photos of her and Herc's wedding.


	2. Character Lists 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again for the workshop, but because I couldn't get enough I went twice so did the items game twice! This one I did about Herc instead :)

Herc prided himself on being an avid collector. He constantly drove Carolyn up the wall by reorganising his vast CD and DVD collections into the order he thought best: science documentaries then operas then his CDs by genre. On more than one occasion Carolyn had taken his André Rieu CDs and hidden them with the excuse that she hated seeing his horrible, smarmy face. 

However, Herc was most proud of his collection of fine china. He had a few sets of perfectly matching teacups and saucers and their matching floral teapots. Carolyn had sighed and rolled her eyes when she had first seen it all, wrapped up in neat newspaper parcels. She had reluctantly allowed him to display it. 

Sometimes she would move them a fraction out of place just to watch him put them back because she loved to watch him proudly replace and polish it all, standing back to admire his hard work.


	3. Differences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the workshop game where we thought of differences between characters. Naturally, I chose Herc and Carolyn.

Carolyn insisted that she hated opera to anyone who tried to say otherwise. If anyone asked her opinion of it, her instant reply was that she loathed it. The only reason she went with Herc, she said, was out of pity that his favourite art form was ridiculous. 

He knew she would never admit otherwise. Not that he minded, because the pretense meant he could keep taking her with the excuse of trying to make her like it, even though she secretly did. He knew that she couldn't possibly hate it really, not just because it was always fantastic and impossible not to enjoy, but also because he could see it in her eyes after watching a performance, after she teased him for getting teary-eyed (he only really liked the tragedies, he found the comedies tried too hard to be funny). 

So he'd expected nothing more than the usual reaction as he presented her with tickets to Rigoletto for their anniversary. He'd anticipated the teasing for his sentimentality for the repeat viewing, and the laughing at for crying at Gilda's death every single time. 

He hadn't expected the small smile and the thanks, or the way it made him feel like he was falling in love all over again.


	4. Beliefs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final one from the workshop, for the game of thinking about a character's beliefs, such as Martin's total belief in the rules. Of course, I thought about Carolyn.

Herc had never seen anything quite as formidable as Carolyn being defensive, whether of herself and her aeroplane, Arthur, or her pilots. He had first hand experience, of course, and that had been quite enough to ensure he'd never made the "well done" mistake ever, ever again. 

He soon realised that he had been berated by Carolyn on a good day, one where she had let his speak before ripping his argument apart. Seeing her tear someone else down because they had been rude or wrong was almost as terrifying as an encounter with a sheep.

They'd been flying to America, taking some generic passengers home. One man had been served by Arthur, complained at his manner and demanded to see Carolyn to complain at her about him too. He had taken one look at her, insulted her and then MJN. Herc winced at the comment, knowing full well the wrath he would incur. Carolyn hadn't shouted but she had been furious, speaking icily and demanding he apologise both to her and to Arthur. Herc hadn't been surprised at all when he did.


	5. Theresa/Candlelight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first of the two live Creativity Night fics. John Finnemore heard and liked this fic!!!! (I am still not okay about that)

Though Vaduz castle was, of course, fully modern with huge electric chandeliers and a heated swimming pool at the back, Theresa often liked to light candles all around. She liked the gentle flickers and the way it made the walls look smaller and warm, the illusion of being in a small home almost believable. She also enjoyed walking around by candlelight at night, the glow reminding her of being a princess of old. 

So she was glad when Martin liked candles too, glad to share her small joys with him. He liked scented candles, giving them to her now and again as gifts, the scent depending on the season. The nest, she found, were cinnamon in winter and vanilla in the summer. 

It could be lonely being a princess, the weight of duty on her shoulders, but it was a relief that she had at last found someone who would treat her as a normal person and genuinely, really genuinely enjoy sharing her small pleasures, such as walks in the night, hand in hand by candlelight.


	6. Theresa/A Kiss/Salt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second live Creativity Night fic.

One of the few advantages to having lived in a student house for many years was that Martin was now a fairly competent cook. Of course he had never had many or high quality ingredients to work with but he could at least do simple things and cook a jacket potato to perfection. 

How he ended up in the smallest castle kitchen cooking some form of pasta, he wasn't exactly sure. Several times in the past he had hinted at cooking for Theresa, but now he was he found panic setting in. It didn't help that she was stood milling around, pretending not to watch him. 

She drifted over a few times, smiling at him and peering curiously over his shoulder to see what he was doing. Once she dipped a finger in the sauce, tasting it and pretending to judge it. "Hm, needs more salt." she said, looking seriously at him for a moment before she couldn't hold back her grin any longer. Martin felt his face flush. 

"I think you'll find I do actually know what I'm doing." he said indignantly, returning her firm look as best as he could, which was hard when she was giggling at him. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. 

"I'm sorry, Martin, I'm joking. I'm sure it will be wonderful." Ten minutes later, she was pleased to assure him it was.


	7. Character Lists 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the online workshop. I chose Theresa this time.

Theresa often wondered about what she would have been if not a princess, bound by duty and rules. Sometimes she still dreamed of being a pilot, flying above the clouds and watching the world grow tiny as a regular job. Though that ambition had been firmly quashed by her mother when she had tried to show an interest in physics and aeronautics when she had been younger, she was glad that she could at the least love a pilot. 

However, her mother had never fully been able to destroy her interest in planes, or in the stars. For herself, on her twenty-first birthday she had bought herself a small telescope so she could stargaze. She took over one of the towers to create herself a makeshift observatory. Over time she covered the walls in charts and posters, as well as adding to her collection of lenses. 

A few times she had tried to show Martin her observatory. He had been interested, seeming to enjoy listening to her talk about space, yet she could tell it wasn't something he could engage in (except for the time they had accidentally spotted a plane). 

What she hadn't expected was a stargazing buddy in Arthur. She had mentioned her telescopes in passing to him once, and his whole face had lit up. He had begged to see it. She had obliged, pleased to as she had never met anyone else as passionate about astronomy as she was. 

So whenever Arthur was over and the sky was clear, for hours they would sit, hot chocolate in hand, looking through the telescope and talking about the stars.


	8. Differences 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second game of the online workshop, Carolyn & Arthur.

In some ways, Carolyn was glad Arthur shared few of her traits. Though sometimes his relentless cheeriness and optimism was frustrating, she supposed it was better that he hadn't grown up to hate the world and the people in it for being unpleasant towards him. 

If anything he was too trusting, too optimistic of the intentions of others. He believed that everyone in the world was good. Carolyn knew otherwise, knew people were rarely what they seemed even if they pretended to be good. Even so, she wasn't sure if Arthur would ever believe the 'passengers are always' list. 

She was always a little startled at how he dealt with rude passengers. After he had determined that a passenger was in fact being rude to him, by which point Carolyn would at the least have started being snarky at them, Arthur would give them a second and third and on occasion fourth chance to redeem themselves. 

Though she had tried many, many times to teach him not to be so bloody optimistic towards passengers (and a few times towards Gordon after his calls), it never quite seemed to sink in. But as opposite as they were in most respects, there were times when Arthur broke his calm happiness, releasing his inner Carolyn and calling a passenger rude, or an aunt horrible, or a father a liar and Carolyn couldn't help but feel proud of him.


	9. Beliefs 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally posting the third game of the online workshop, for Herc.

If there was only one thing Herc believed it was that meeting MJN air was the best thing that ever happened to him. 

Apart from the obvious positives he'd gotten out of it, like a wife and effectively a son, it had given him a new lease of life as a pilot. Without MJN he would have been on the verge of retirement even at Swiss Air, because there he would have been competing with younger pilots with their whole careers ahead of them. 

Of course being Douglas' first officer cam with its fair share of teasing about, well, almost everything he could think of. Herc had become so used to both Carolyn and Douglas mocking his fear of sheep constantly that he was very nearly unaffected by it. Nearly. 

He was pleased, however, that among the teasing he could have proper conversations about opera with Douglas. Though he tried with Carolyn, that usually ended in the argument where she insisted she hated it and he tried to persuade her otherwise because they both knew that really, she did like it an awful lot. 

One thing he'd never expected was to end up telling Douglas he hated opera. 

He didn't, obviously, he didn't at _all_ , but he preferred tragedies to the comedies, and wasn't such a fan of Mozart whereas Douglas was. This led to the argument that day. Herc sang the praises of the famous tragedies while Douglas called them overrated. Douglas told Herc how he liked more modern operas which Herc called total rot. It was only when in frustration Herc called Douglas a deaf idiot and opera stupid that he realised Douglas had been deliberately winding him up. He sat back and grinned, pleased at his win, again.


End file.
